


She Used To Love Me A Lot

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Dancing Lessons, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hopefully I'll get better it's only the first time. Right?!, Oh man and I thought tagging was easy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She used to love me with a love that wouldn't die, <br/>Looking at her now I can't believe she said goodbye, <br/>She used to love me a lot." </p><p>Or, 5 times Ygritte walked away from Jon and one time she didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Used To Love Me A Lot

"This dance is stupid!" she said, stopping in the middle of the song and stomping her foot. At eight, Ygritte was as willful as any emperor, and burned as bright as the sacred flames, with her lucky hair and the fire behind her eyes.   
Jon didn't actually know why she chose this course -- he knew why he did: Sansa said that all ladies dream of the Prince that will dance them away (like in Sleeping Beauty, she'd said, but Jon didn't believe that was actually possible, because Aurora and Philip were dancing upwards on air), and therefore every gentleman should know how to dance properly. And he truly wanted to prove that he could be as gentlemanly as Robb--, but dancing just didn't seem much like Ygritte. Jon was used to seeing her scratched and bruised, with her hair in disarray, grinning practicing one spot or another.   
He was very glad she was there though, because he was pretty sure no one else would have wanted to be his partner, and he knew from experience he didn't like dancing alone.   
"We should still finish the song, Ygritte." Jon couldn't find it in him to disagree with her this time. She was right, salsa was a stupid dance, and he very much preferred waltz over it.   
"Okay, but only 'cause we got to do tango earlier!" Of all the dances, tango was definitely Ygritte's favourite (and the only one she bothered learning the choreography to).   
So they continued to dance the stupid dance to the silly beat, until the music stopped. Before Jon managed to do his customary bow, Ygritte spoke loud enough for the whole gym to hear:   
"Gods, it's finally over! Thought it'd never end! I'm off to archery now. You should come by too, Johnny! Oh, and I'm not coming back to this class, but I can't wait to dance with ya at parties!" Then she simply turned back on her heel and walked out of the room, and no body said anything.   
Jon tried, as much as his seven and a half years permitted him, to not look too dumbfounded.

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please give me feedback, because I basically live off the thing and I'm anxious to know what you think! :)


End file.
